Purple Peril
by LadyPineTree
Summary: Pablo is a curious purple Pikmin who finds himself stranded after sunset, fighting for his life. Along the way,he will experience friendship, loneliness, fear, and adventure. But will he ever reunite with Olimar and the other Pikmin? Set during Pikmin 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ah, the Perplexing Pool. A lovely, warm, water filled area and home of the energetic Yellow Pikmin.

Oh, I'm sorry. I should've introduced myself. My name is Pablo, and I am one of the beefy Purples. I'm not very good in water, but excellent at fighting the few land dwelling Wollywogs.

I had been born in what was called the Emergence Cave. I felt as if I'd helped to fight every beast in the world, from Shearwigs to Bulblaxes. I felt as if I could take on anything.

Up until now...

We had worked hard all day, the blues building bridges, the yellows breaking an electric fence, and the rest of us fighting monsters. I'm glad I went with Olimar. His partner Louie wasn't the most competent guy ever, and I'm sure he drowned a few yellows or electrocuted a few blues. He's not the brightest star in the galaxy, as Olimar would say.

I spotted a puffy white flower off in the distance. I wandered off since the others were busy carrying spoils to the Onions. It was a very interesting flower. When I shook the thick stem, white puffs would go flying in the breeze. I did this until no more puffs were left. By that point, the droning of the cicadas was dying off, replaced by the chirps of crickets. The sky was turning reddish orange.

Sunset was coming.

I had to find the group. Getting left behind at night meant certain death. I ran in the direction of base as fast as my stubby legs could take me. But we purples aren't known for speed, even with a flower. My weight ended up getting the better of me, and I fell flat on my face.

I got up, but to my horror I could see the Onions lifting off into the sky.

"No!" I cried, running faster but being careful not to trip again. But it was too late. The roars and snarls of countless beasts echoed throughout the pool.

I had been left behind.

My life was as good as over.

(A/N- wow, it's been a while since I've written something. Writers block and school are NOT a good combination, people! This might not get updated for a while too, since I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed. But don't worry, I'm not dead! LadyPineTree, out!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I froze.

A feeling of fear I didn't even know existed washed over me. I knew it was there, I just didn't know what. Until I heard it.

Footsteps and crackling. That could only mean one thing. I turned around, staring into the melted face and asymmetrical eyes of a Fiery Bulblax! No time to scream, just run.

Run, run as fast as my pudgy legs could take me, faster than my failed sprint to base! Tripping now was a death sentence. I could feel the flame scorch the tips of my feelers. One wrong step, and I'm history. But my little legs could only take so much. I started to slow down, getting closer to the monster's massive mouth that spelled certain doom.

It lunged!

I used what little energy I had left to dive into a nearby patch of clovers, causing the Bulblax to fall on its face. I dared not to breathe. It got up and began sniffing around. I silently prayed to the guardian above that he wouldn't see me shaking uncontrollably, or worse yet, ignite my hiding place. Oh, how I wish Olimar and the reds were here to protect me!

After what felt like a lifetime, it lost interest in searching for me, instead going on to harass a Wollywog that found its way to shore. But I didn't dare to come out of hiding. I was exhausted, and there were countless other threats out in the open. But something was bound to find me eventually. Where could I go? What am I going to do?

All I wanted to do was survive until morning and hope that Olimar and Louie would return. But they probably think I'm dead. Other Pikmin have been left behind before, and they've never been seen again. We have seen our brothers and sisters fall victim to predators while the rest of us are retreating into the safety of the sky. They must think the same has happened to me.

I'm going to miss Olimar. Sure, some of the others complain about how hard he works us, but we all know that deep down he loves us immensely. Not to mention Louie's silly antics would always lighten the mood and make us laugh. He looks at anything around here and wonders if he can eat it. Without those two, I felt lost. How would I survive alone? Where will I go? Most of all, will I ever see Olimar and Louie again?

I found an empty stump to spend the night in. It was a bit cramped compared to the ship, but I guess it was better than nothing. I already missed how my feelers would tickle with the other purple's as we slept. How the whites often got restless during the long nights thanks to their high energy levels. The muffled sounds of our leader's voices. I had to return. I needed to return.

But for now, my most important task was staying alive.

(A/N: I started writing this as soon as I recovered. The whole procedure and recovery wasn't as bad as I expected. This story may or may not go on a slight hiatus since exams are coming up, but once summer hits I'll be able to upload more. Until then, enjoy! LadyPineTree, out!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to sunlight filtering in from a crack in the stump. My back hurt from being curled up all night, but I felt refreshed. My feelers were still a bit burnt from last night, but it seemed as if there would be no permanent damage. Being careful not to get stuck, I crawled out of the stump, sunlight shocking my eyes.

I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust. A cicada squawked in the distance, a pleasant breeze blowing through my feelers. Once my vision cleared up, I saw the only potential threats were some Yellow Wollywogs. As long as I didn't get too close, they can't hurt me.

I walked in the direction of base. Perhaps Olimar and Louie had come back? They would probably be overjoyed that I survived! I'd become more popular than Steve! No Pikmin has ever survived after sunset. I would be the first! What an incredible feat! Feeling more and more excited, I started running. But to my utter dismay, the landing area was empty. No Onions. No ship. "What?" I wondered out loud. Maybe they landed somewhere else? I made my way to a small tree, climbing up the thick, craggy bark as quickly as I could. At the top, I got a full, clear view of the entire Perplexing Pool.

No matter where I looked, there were no signs of the Onions or ship. Why hadn't Olimar and Louie come back? Where could they possibly be?

Our planet is vast.

But now, I was ready to search its every corner in search of my leaders and fellow Pikmin. I began heading south, to the Valley of Repose.

(A/N: Sorry if this one's a bit short, but it's definetly a turning point! I've decided to replay Pikmin 2 this summer to aid in writing. I'm hoping to tear myself away from video games to write more often. Until next time, LadyPineTree out!)


	4. Chapter 4

The path to the Valley of Repose was barren, with hardly any other life forms in sight, apart from a few Flitterbies here and there. That's good. I need to use most of my energy for walking, not defending myself. We Pikmin are used to walking very long distances. Don't believe me? I remember traversing two dungeons in the Awakening Wood in just one day! Quite an impressive feat, considering it is a bit of a pain to drag around all this bulk. It was my rear-end that was in pain from all the butt slamming!

The sun was beginning to set, so I had to find somewhere to hide from predators. I searched along a craggy rock face. But something seemed off. Instead of a nip in the air, it seemed humid. Was I headed the wrong way? There was no point turning back anyways. I could end up getting even more lost than I am now!

Lost.

That word felt strange, almost foreign to me. I had never gotten separated from the group. A strange feeling of emptiness seemed to consume me. What was this feeling? I wanted to sleep in the ship again. It was so much more comfortable and warm when compared to crawling in between two large rocks. Oh man, will I ever be stiff in the morning. I better not get stuck. That would make me a free meal for any passing Bulborb. Then I would never see Olimar, Louie, and the other Pikmin again! That thought alone intensified this empty feeling, making me want to cry.

Don't worry everyone! I will return, no matter what trials and hardships try to stop me!

(A/N: I just went on vacation with my dad, so I was able to write but not upload. I promise from here on out the chapters will be longer. I just wanted to end this hiatus. Until next time, LadyPineTree out!)


	5. Chapter 5

Purple Peril chapter 5

Sunlight shone between the two rocks, a line of light shining into my eyes. I had to be careful not to open them without turning my head first, lest I burn my beady little peepers. After all, a blind Pikmin is a dead Pikmin.

I was wedged tightly in between the two rocks I had slept in. I managed to get the very tips of my paws out of the opening and started to pull myself out. I felt myself slide out slowly, the rocks scraping my sides a little bit. I paused for a moment to catch my breath, getting a better grip on the two rocks before giving another hefty push. I popped out, tumbling into dirt and grass before landing on my back.

I lay there for a few moments to recover from my little mishap. The clouds rolled by, looking similar to the puffy white flowers floating through the sky. I couldn't be headed to the Valley of Repose. The air was too warm and humid. Had I just gone in one big circle and ended up back at the Perplexing Pool? I thought I could hear running water off in the distance...

I got up and continued my journey. The wind was slightly stronger than a breeze, making my flower sway back and forth. At the same time, it seemed to be pushing me forward, urging me on. My motivation was high as I continued waddling in the direction of the sound. An insect with a long, thin body flew by overhead. I have never seen anything like it before, though I'm sure it wouldn't be something that would live in a cold climate.

After a little while, I came across what appeared to be thin, white threads laced together in a circular pattern between two tall shoots. A striped yellow and black orb sat on one end, but on the other end, a small pink Pikmin was trapped! It was unlike any Pikmin I had ever seen before. It had a rather large head, a purple flower, and tiny wings that flapped and buzzed frantically. It was trapped! I climbed up one of the shoots and started breaking the white strands. Out of nowhere, the orb grew legs and began walking toward the trapped Pikmin! I pulled the shoot down (which was not very difficult thanks to my weight) and let go, sending the creature flying and causing the Pikmin to fall to the ground.

"Are you all right?" I asked as she stood up. I noticed her eyes were large and blue, similar to a white Pikmin. "Yes, thank you. May I know the name of my rescuer?"

I held out my paw. "I'm Pablo. And you are?"

"My name is Jamie. Thank you so much for saving me from that awful thing."

I scratched the back of my head shyly. "It was nothing. Just helping out a fellow Pikmin."

She gave me a quizzical look. "I've never seen a purple Pikmin before. Where do you come from?"

"I was born in the Emergence Cave, in the Valley of Repose."

"I've never heard of those places." Jamie gave me another strange look.

"Do you know anything about Olimar and Louie?" I asked.

"Who are Olimar and Louie? Are they your friends?" Jamie tilted her large head.

"Sort of," I explained. "They're my leaders."

"Leaders?"

I was shocked. How had Jamie survived at all without the help of a valiant leader? If I hadn't arrived at the right time, that striped creature would have made a meal out of her. If Olimar (or Louie, although less competent) were there, that creature would have an army of Pikmin attacking it and dragging it off to the nearest Onion. "Are there any more Pikmin like you?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! Follow me!" Jamie took to the air with her tiny wings and flew ahead with amazing speed. Needless to say I found it quite difficult to keep up with her. "Slow down a bit!" I called to her. "Maybe you should speed up!" she called back.

By the time I had caught up, my little legs were ready to collapse. Jamie pushed aside some shrubbery to reveal a small meadow with a pink Onion in the middle. This Onion looked quite different than the others. It was smaller, and had smaller flower petals and spindly yellow legs. Flying around nearby were about a dozen more pink Pikmin, all of which turned in surprise at the sight of a purple Pikmin. "Hey everyone!" Jamie called. "I found a purple Pikmin!"

All of the tiny, winged Pikmin swarmed about, chattering excitedly. They must be just as energetic as white Pikmin. They welcomed me happily despite the fact none of them had ever seen a Pikmin like me. I told them about everything, from being left behind to fleeing from predators. They all gasped in shock. "Left behind?!" one squawked. "That's awful!"

"I thought it was impossible to survive down here at night," another commented.

"That's incredible!" a third chirped.

The pink Pikmin invited me into their Onion for the night. It felt so good to finally have a comfortable place to sleep where I wouldn't have to worry about predators. To be honest, the Onion was a lot more comfortable than the ship could ever be. I was still crowded in with other Pikmin (and I would be lying if I didn't say I felt a bit out of place), but it felt a lot less... metallic. I could get used to these types of accommodations. It seems things are starting to look up. Would Jamie and her friends help me find Olimar and Louie?

That night, I slept more soundly than I ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I showed the pink Pikmin where to land in the Valley of Repose. As soon as we left the Onion, Jamie and all her friends began to shiver. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"It's so cold," she complained. "How would any creature survive in a place like this?"

I wasn't cold at all. Maybe the pink Pikmin got cold easily since they were so small? Or maybe they had never been somewhere cold like this. "I'm sure you guys will be all right. You'll warm up once we get moving." As we set off in the direction of the crushed paper bag, Jamie flew close to my side, her eleven sisters following. "So who exactly are these Olimar and Louie guys?" she asked.

"They're my leaders. They aren't Pikmin, though. They came from a distant planet. Hocotate. I'm pretty sure that's what I heard Olimar call it."

"Hocotate?"

"I don't know anything about it."

"What are these leaders like?" I could tell Jamie was becoming interested in them. Maybe I could introduce her to Olimar. He would be so excited to see a new type of Pikmin! I remember how excited he was about discovering the white and purple variations. But a pink one that could fly? He would be on cloud nine!

"They have very big heads, even bigger than mine. Their noses look like red berries that would pop at any moment, and pointy ears like a yellow Pikmin. Ever seen one?"

"Yes, I passed by a small group once. They're so adorable!" Honestly, I don't think Jamie could say that. She and her sisters reminded me so much of the white Pikmin, who were also adorable and lots of fun to be with.

We stopped dead at the sight of a large, sleeping Red Bulborb. The pink Pikmin cowered in fear behind me. "Hold on," I turned to them. "I have an idea. Could any of you lift me?"

"It might take a few of us, but I'm sure it wouldn't be impossible." one said. "Good. That's part of the plan." I reached up my arms, and with some effort Jamie and her sisters managed to lift me up. I actually really enjoyed being in the air. I felt like I could see the entire Valley of Repose from up here! "Ok, now quietly carry me over the Bulborb," I instructed. As we flew, I looked about for any signs of a red or blue beacon light. But there was nothing. Just white snow as far as the eye could see. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" a pink looked down at me with uncertainty in her voice. "It is," I assured her. "I've done this before." It took a few minutes of effort, but I was soon positioned above the Bulborb's spotty rear end. "Ok, this is perfect. Now drop me!"

The Pinks half let go, half let me slip from their grasp. I dropped all my weight onto the Bulborb, giving it a rather rude awakening. It rose on its thin legs and turned around. "Let's go, let's go!" I called as I grabbed onto a leg. "Aim for its rear!" The Pinks let off a battle cry and swarmed the beast's butt. My weight slowed the beast down as it turned. It tried to attack but fell down, nearly crushing me in the process. My strength allowed me to hang on, but the Pinks were scattered around. They got up and continued attacking the Bulborb. It shook its whole body, and this time I wasn't able to hang on. We were all scattered, and I looked up to see the Bulborb advancing toward the Pinks. "No!" I cried as I got up and ran as fast as my stubby legs could take me, but it was too late. I heard loud squeals and saw three winged souls float into the air. "No!" Jamie cried as she and her sisters flew into the air. "We have to run! There's too few of us!"

She was right. The Bulborb was gaining the upper hand and our efforts to fight it would more than likely end in failure. Jamie and the others flew away, and I ran after them as quickly as I could. The Bulborb was getting close to me. I was already tired out from fighting, and I could only run so fast. I began to slow down, and my little legs begged for mercy. They finally gave out beneath me, and I fell face down into the snow. "Pablo!" Jamie cried. I felt her grab my stem and she dragged me across the snow, the Bulborb falling on its face as it made one final attempt to eat me. I was dragged behind a wall, where the other Pinks were hiding. I got up and peeked around the corner. The Bulborb sniffed the ground for a few moments, then walked back to its spot, yawned, and went back to sleep.

The Pinks were quiet, obviously upset about the deaths of their three sisters. I gave them all big hugs, being careful not to crush them. It was always sad to see Pikmin die, especially if they were one of your own. After taking a few more minutes, we continued on walking. I saw the Emergence Cave, and felt a twinge more sadness. I thought about suggesting that we go in and have a look, but I highly doubt Olimar and Louie would go back there again. But something about the surrounding area was different. I remember there was a pool of water very close to the cave, but now the water was gone. That meant Olimar must be here with some Blues! At least I was hoping that was the case. For all I know, I could just be remembering incorrectly. But a wall that was once blocking off a large area was gone. I don't think anything but Pikmin could break down such a large wall.

"Hey!" I called to the Pinks while pointing to the opening in the snowbank. "Let's go see what's on the other side!" Jamie and her sisters nodded, quickly catching up to me. A bridge had been built over a pool of water, another sign that Olimar and Louie had been or still are here. No beasts were in this area. That made me relax quite a bit. We spread out, since there were no threats nearby. The whole area was filled with silence. No footsteps or sounds of other Pikmin. We regrouped back by the bridge as the sun began to set. "Any sign of Olimar or Louie?" Jamie and her small group hung their heads in sadness. "No. No creatures at all, let alone ones that matched what you told me."

I sighed sadly. The Valley of Repose had turned up nothing, and the day was done. We headed back to the Onion and crawled inside, lifting off for the night. As we took off into the sky, a Pink came flying into the landing area. "No!" Jamie cried, looking down as her doomed sister was eaten by the same Bulborb we had failed to defeat earlier that day. She must have gotten separated when we split up, and didn't realize we were gone until it was too late. We spent most of the night silently mourning the four Pinks that had been lost today. Tommorow, we planned to see if the Awakening Wood would turn up any sign of the captains. I will find Olimar and Louie, or I will die trying.


	7. Chapter 7

I was not at all surprised to find out that Jamie and her seven remaining sisters loved the Awakening Wood when we landed there the next day. It was so adorable watching them fly and dance among the falling cherry blossoms. It suited them so well! I wish we could've spent the whole day playing together, but I had a mission that was in need of completing. No time to waste!

The two Dwarf Bulborbs near the landing area were no trouble at all thanks to my immense weight. We did sneak past the Red Bulborb though, to avoid a repeat of yesterday. We crossed a bridge across a small body of water, and I recognized the alcove where the Geographic Progection had been found. I fondly remembered helping the Whites and Reds carry the immense treasure... Oh, how I missed those fun and exciting times! My thoughts were interrupted as Jamie tugged on my stem impatiently, trying to get my attention. "Hey! Hey! Pablo! Snap out of it!" she called, letting go once I turned around and looked up at her. "Which way should we go? Left or right?" she asked. "Um..." I mumbled as I looked around. To the right was a Creeping Crysanthemum in hiding (I could tell from the eyes on the flowers), and to the left was an empty path. "Let's try left," I suggested, not wanting to be ambushed by the flower beast. The Pinks nodded and cheered in agreement. The short slope up led us to a pair of bridges leading to and from a small island. I haven't been to this section of the forest, but Olimar and Louie must have, since the bridges were built with sticks.

After crossing them, a massive tree towered over us with giant, gnarled roots twisted into the ground. The tree itself seemed to touch the sky, and I couldn't see the top no matter how high I looked up. "This is incredible!" one Pink cheered as she flew up toward the tree. "I've never seen anything this big!"

"Could Olimar and Louie be in this tree?" Jamie asked me excitedly. "Maybe," I told her. Hope was bubbling up in my chubby belly. A tree this gigantic must hold something that would interest my leaders. I was about to say that to Jamie when the ground began to shake, knocking me onto my rear end. "What's going on?" a Pink shouted in panic. I had a very bad feeling about this...

A gigantic Burrowing Snagret erupted from beneath the ground, scattering us all around as it shrieked like a demon. "Snagret!" I yelled. "Aim for its head!" I called to the Pinks, knowing they would reach the beast long before I could. They let out a battle cry and charged at the beast. I was picking myself up off the ground when I heard it. Three death cries. The Snagret had snatched three attacking Pinks out of the air and ate them, their winged souls rising in the air soon after. Apart from me, that left four Pikmin to fight the monster. I ran as fast as I could into the face of danger, grabbed hold of slippery scales, and attacked with all my strength. The Snagret retreated into the ground, scattering us once again.

"Pablo! Are you all right?" Jamie rushed over to me and helped me get up. "Yes... I think I'm ok." I told her while trying to catch my breath. We only had a brief moment to relax, as the ground began to shake as the Snagret emerged again. We charged and attacked with all our might, but the Snagret was larger and faster. Three more Pinks were plucked out of the air and eaten, leaving only myself and Jamie. But I wasn't about to give up hope! If Steve could survive on his own, then Jamie and I could survive together! I attacked faster, but the beast was showing no sign of slowing down. It shook us off, and I looked up in horror as the Snagret looked down at me with its demonic eyes, opening its massive beak, ready to strike. This was it. I put my hands over my eyes and prepared to go to the great Onion in the sky. I felt a sudden jolt and uncovered my eyes. Jamie had lifted and pushed me off to the side!

"No!" I cried, but it was too late. Jamie disappeared into the monster's beak, a winged soul appearing seconds later. Jamie gave her life to save me...

"No..." I whispered in disbelief, but my shock was interrupted when the Snagret turned in my direction, preparing to strike again. I got up as fast as I could and ran. The beast's beak got stuck in the ground where I was standing only seconds earlier. I couldn't fight it by myself. I cried as I ran, tears making my vision fuzzy. But I didn't care about where I was going. My friends were gone... I was alone once again. After a while, my little legs begged for mercy, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I slowed to a walk to ease my pain. My heart felt heavy. I couldn't sleep that night, so I just continued walking. The scenery was changing. The ground was becoming covered in orange and red leaves, something I had never seen before. I sat on one of these leaves and cried. Sure, I have seen other Pikmin die, but I've never seen one give up its life to save another. She must have cared about me so much... but would I ever find Olimar and Louie?

But then I heard it.

Other Pikmin!

I got up and rushed in the direction of the sound. I pushed aside some bushes, and saw an amazing sight. Red, blue, yellow, purple, and white Pikmin were looking up at the sky and singing, their stems glowing as they swayed in unison. I looked up, and saw what I had been looking for all along.

The ship was flying through the atmosphere, the Onions following and giving off sparkles. Olimar and Louie were leaving, and everyone was saying goodbye...

Fresh tears welled in my beady eyes, but these were from joy. Although they were leaving, I had found my leaders after all my troubles. I'm not sure if they could see me, but I jumped up and waved my arms to the sky, calling out my goodbyes. My long journey has come to an end. Would Olimar and Louie ever return?

Only time will tell.

-Fin

(A/N: Sorry I was gone for a while! I had exams, then my high school graduation! I'm glad summer will give me plenty of time to finish my fics and move on to others. Thanks for sticking around all this time! LadyPineTree out!)


End file.
